Shift
by Billie Jukes
Summary: Companion to FAF. This collection details each characters reactions as they discover Conan's curse. First up: Conan, his view of that night.
1. Conan

AN: Just like _Gemini_ is (going to be) a series based off a short story (_Try it On)_, this will be a series of short stories base doff what is currently tied as my most popular series (_FAF)_. Each Chapter is going to take place from a different characters point of view on the some subject, namely their thought s and reaction when they find out about Conan/See him transform. First chapter goes to the chibi-ookami himself. Next up will be Ran, then Agasa and/or Ai. There will be others but I can't tell ya, cause that would be spoiling the surprise

AN2: Today (May 4) is Shinichi/Conan/Jimmy's birthday!

Shift: Conan

I feel a small sense of satisfaction as I watch Antonia Garcia get hauled away. This is what I love I about being a detective. It's not the rush from figuring things out, but the sense of satisfaction, the feeling of a job well done when it's all over. The hope that one lost soul can rest in peace knowing justice has been done.

I feel something twist in my stomach, I had been a little nauseous all day. I put my hand to my belly, as if this would somehow settle the contents.

If there's one thing I have to be thankful for in the child's body, it's its resilience. Those horrible wounds have healed up without a trace, thank Kami. If I had to see scars from _that_ every time I changed my shirt or took a shower…

I'd go insane. No doubt about it. I've seen so much in this life, experience things no one should have to experience. And yet nothing has shaken me up as much as when that wolf-thing had me in it's teeth. The Monster. Heh, the newspaper apparently heard my name for it and it caught on. Just last week I saw a report of 'The Monster's latest victims.' Another family, no survivors this time. Although seeing the look on Hirota Mihai's face when The Monster was concluded to be a wild animal, I think maybe the families who all died might be the lucky one. When your dead, your dead. But he has to live with the memory of seeing his wife and children being eaten by that _thing._

I'm going to throw up.

The wave of nausea passes. Which is good, since Kogoro would kill me if I threw up in his stupid rental car. As soon as we get back home, I go straight to my room and lie down. I send a silent 'Thank You' to Ran. She insisted on using some of the money from Mom's check to fix up this room for me, so the whole thing didn't go to the 'Mori Kogoro Drinking Fund'. I don't think I can deal with him any more tonight.

I slip on a nightshirt and crawl into the bed. Nice Bed. Comfy Bed.

Ran calls me for dinner. It smells good, I really don't think moving is a good idea. I'm not exactly sure what I say back. It must have been rude, cause she looks pretty mad.

Her anger quickly melts into concern. Oh Ran, is making you worry all I can do?

She tucks me in and walks out. One day she's going to make a great mother. Hell, she already is one. I wonder if I'll be a good father. Guess that depends if I can still be a father after Ran finds out the truth.

She brought me some cold medicine. The yummy orange kind. Another good thing about being a kid, medicine tastes a heck of a lot better.

I lay back and rest. Ran runs her hand through my hair. It's very relaxing. Yet another good thing about being a kid. Dern it, not supposed to like being a kid!

I feel her hand freeze, her whole body turning rigid. I want to ask her what's wrong, but breathing just became a whole lot more difficult. All the muscles in my body ache. Vaguely I sense Ran backing away. Why is she so upset?

Then the itching starts, not in one or two places, but all over my body. It doesn't even feel like an itch really, it's almost as thought my skin is buzzing,

I hear the word 'Impossible' being whispered, yet it sounds as long as thunder.. I finally manage to open my eyes. Kami, she looks as terrified as I feel. "Ran-neechan" I whisper, "What's happening to me?"

I turn my head slightly and I _see_ what's going on. One of the things ran decorated my room with was one of those full-length mirrors hanging off the back of my door.

Oh God, I'm….I'm….furry! My ears, my eyes, they aren't human!. I raise my self up for a better angle and feel my tail brushing across my legs.

Hold up. Rewind. My _WHAT!_

I have a tail, holy Kami-sama I have a tail. I have claws. I'm furry. There's a full moon out…

…Oh Hell no…

AN: He's wearing a nightshirt instead of pajama's because, well, pajama's + tail not comfortable .'


	2. Ran

The same night, Ran's POV:

I freeze as I feel the impossibly pointy ears. Then I yank my hand back as if it's on fire.

I can see the ears now, larger and definitely canine in shape, poking through his hair. His hands clench the bedspread, claws creating small rips in the fabric. Conan's breathing has just become more ragged, his small chest rise and falling more rapidly. I can see small fangs in his mouth as he gasps for air.

I want to scream, but I can't seem to find my voice. Instead I back away as the word _impossible_ runs through my head over and over.

I don't really put it together until the fur starts sprouting. _Fur- human- change- monster The Monster- human like wolf- full moon-Conan –bite- werewolf_

_Werewolf_

_Gods_

_Werewolf_

Conan seems to relax. He's no longer breathing as hard and he's released the bedspread. He props himself up and looks at me with amber wolf's eye and I feel another stab of fear.

"Ran-neechan" he asked in a pained whisper, "What's happening to me?" His strength apparently not fully recovered, he collapsed back on the bed. And catches his reflection in the mirror.

Do you know what it's like? Watching someone's whole world fall apart? The horror and despair in his eyes?

He turns towards me again, yet this time somehow I can't bring myself to be scared. "Don't go nee-chan. I'm scared"

For a moment I don't move. I'm scared to. I hate this side of myself, the side that freezes in terror whenever I'm scared. I hate this part of myself. It's the same part that almost got me killed be the ax killer at Serena's Villa. If Conan hadn't saved me, I'd be in two pieces. Then Nee-chan part of me came out of nowhere and gave the scared part of me the beating of it's life, screaming it's head off about how dare I let Conan think I was scared of him after all he'd done for me.

I go over to him and hold him in my lap and tell him it's going to be okay, running my hand through his hair, carefully avoiding the ears. I can still feel the warmth of the fever through the fur on his forehead and I can feel his limbs shake slightly. This isn't a monster. This Conan, the little boy who came out of nowhere. Conan who saved my life and never let me despair about Shinichi's disappearance. Conan, my little brother/confident/sort of son. Conan, of whom I'm so proud.

And it's my turn to save _him_.

AN: Shift part 2 is up. And yes I know Conan seems OOC in this but there's a reason. When Conan's in his transformed state, his wolf side is more present than otherwise, and his wolf side's still a cub. Therefore in his transformed state he will tend to think and act more like a child than he normally would. Yes, this ties in with the "Mom" comment in FAF chapter 4, and also show that it goes both ways.

Contessa: am glad

Xeno: I'm _trying_. There's this part of me that keeps trying to make thisextrodinarily angsty, but I'm fighting it

Mirella: Yeah, I'm trying to throw in perspectives that I don't have time for (and didn't think of) during the main story

YumeTakato: #nods# Worse than waking up as a kid, I think

DiamondSapphire: Danke!

Jewely: yay! My stories are loved!

Anomaly: Thanks, I hope the second one is good too

Shalisa: Heh heh #Hand behind head# I keep meaning to do "soon" but I never quite manage it

Shyro Foxfeather: I'm god? YAY I'm god! I command thee Funimation, Give the cast of Case Closed their real names:-P And I think fluffy Shin-chan would be cute, but in a different way. #snerk# Blood on my fur


End file.
